Being a storm
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: My mom killed me when i defied her. I then wake up and get yelled at by a ten year later Gokudera Hayato. He spouts all this nonsense about being a storm, then he has the nerve to tell me that he's hoing to let me be reborn as him in khr. Whats wrong with this guy?
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid little bitch!" One of the boys snarl and shoves me against a wall. I gasp in pain and try to wiggle away, only to get a slap to the face for resisting.

"L-l-l-l-leave m-me a-a-alone!" I whisper, my voice quiet while I try to make myself as small as possible against the wall.

"Ha, stupid whore actually thinks we will listen to her!" Another says in cruel, hate filled tone. My eyes dart inbetween the three boys, looking for an escape route. _Found it! _My eyes narrow as I realize that i'll probaly get hit atleast twice while going between two of the boys. This is gonna hurt. I dart foreward and twist out of the way of of the first blow, only to be hit in the back of the head then the ribs. I gasp for breath as I escape the corner the boys trapped me in and run back to the house. I open the door and slam it shut and breath a sigh of relief. _Just another day in the hell I call my exsistance._ I think and a beer bottle shatters to the left of my face, I flinch as shards slice up my cheek.

"You! What are you doing here!?" My mom snarls, or as much as she can because her voice is slurring. She staggers drunkingly towards me.

"I-i-i live here." Bursts out before I can stop myself then flinch._ Oh I am totaly going to get punished later._ To my ultimate surprise mom smiles, no thats not a smile its a smirk. A small whimper rises in my throat but I swallow it and stare her straight in the eyes._ Woo hoo First time ever!...Maybe that punch to the head hurt me more than I thought._

"Oh ho~ Your getting more cocky every day. Guess i'll have to teach you a lesson~" She sings in a angry voice and grabs my wrist, pulling me to the kitchen. I struggle to pull my wrist away but she ignores me, dragging me to the counter and opening the knife drawer. My eyes widen as my stuggles increase ten-fold.

"N-n-n-no! L-l-leave me alone!" I hollar, raising my voice above a whisper for the first time in 8 years. I jerk my hand out of her grip as she swings the steak nice she managed to take out of the drawer, the knife hisses past my eye, barely missing it, but slices my cheek open. I stumble back and apply presser to said cheek, not even flinching at the sight of my blood. _To used to it by now, my own blood hasn't bothered me scince I was 11. _

"Elisa, stop squirming! Be a good girl and stop moveing!" She coos, makeing me shiver. I step backwards, foot sliping in somthing, my eyes flick down for a millisecond but thats all she needs. Mom thrust the knife into my chest, as I stare at her in shock.

"Mo-om." I gurgle in pain and fall to the ground, blood pouring from my mouth.

"Sweet dreams~ I hope hell treats you ok~" I hear as the pain overwhelms me and everything goes black.

For a while I drift in darkness, no light, no warmth. _Then again, I've been liveing like that since I was nine. _

"..lisa..."

_Huh. A voice. How can someone be here? _

"..ke up..."

_No! I don't want to face anymore angry sounding voices. I'm tired... Just leave me be, I never wanted to be here._

"Da...ke...u.."

_Uh-oh, I'm going to be punished when I wake up. The voice sounds even angrier_.

"DAMN IT WAKE UP ELISA!" The voice roars an the darkness that surrounds me shatters, revealing a Storm. I'm standing on the ground, which has grass up to my waist that is spining and dancing in the wind. Trees are being foreced to bend in the wind as well. The wind itself is making a deep whistling sound and causes my wavey black hair to lift and fly in it. The sky is a dark grey almost black color as the clouds circle in on themselfs, looking like a whirlpool. In the distance I can see rain hiting the ground in strong torrents, lightning crashing in the sky, makeing it light up in beutifull danger. Mist rises uninhibited by the rain, and even though it should be to dark to see anything this world is bright, its as if there is a sun behind the clouds.

"Wow, this place is pretty." I whisper in a awed filled voice, eyes wide with wonder.

"Tch. I hate to admit it, but I agree with you." I jump and turn around, backing up a few paces from habit. I see a tall man with silver hair. He kinda looks like the older version of this guy I saw in an Anime. _What was his name? Ummm... Oh! I know!_

"Your that octopus head guy." I say and he visibly twitches.

"Its Hayato Gokudera." **(A/n: Hes using the english verson to indroduce himself because she's english.)**

"Wait, how are we here? And why are you here? You not real, your from an Anime!" I yell, starting to pull at my hair and pace around. The storm around us starts getting stronger.

"Elisa."

"Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, i've gone crazy, that's the only explanation!"

"Elisa."

"I've gone into a blood-loss induced coma and my subconcious is making up familiar images to help deal with the trama!"

"SHUT UP!" I flinch back the loud and angry voice. I stare at Hayato in shock and fear, he notices this and glares off into the distance. "Ask your questions. If I can, I will anwser."

"O-o-okay. Were are we?"

"This is your mindscape."

"Mindscape?"

"This is the mental manification of who you are. What your mindscape shows inside of it, descibes the basics of your personality. I knew someone who's mindscape was just fields of flowers and flowering trees. She was very sweet and innocent, to bad she had to hang out with that pineapple bastard."

"U-u-umm, that was... Chrome, right? I think the Anime said that she got hurt saving an animal."

"Yeah, that was Chrome. I keep forgetting, what our actual life was, is a TV show to kids."

"S-sorry?" Hayato sighs, irritated.

"Quit appologizing! It's not your fault. Next question."

"W-why am I here?"

"You died. I saw that you were supressing your storm and it pissed me off. One of the few times people can get into their mindescape is when they meet an illusionist like Chrome, I refuse to acknwoledge the pineapple bastard. Or they die, there are other ways, but I don't know them."

"I-i-i died! You mean mom actually killed me! That psychoic bitch!"

"You just cussed." Hayato says, his voice way to amused.

"Of course I cussed! My _mom_ just murdered me! And stop smirking" I snap, and Hayato starts laughing.

"Sorry, well not really. It's just you finally unleashed apart of your storm."

"Unleashed apart of my storm?"

"Yes. If i'm not mistaken you started bottleing up your feeling when you were Nine. That's when your Dad died, isn't it?"

"Y-yes. Some people tried to rob us while mom was at work. Dad reasisted, they shot him and ran. He died within minutes, Doctor said he never had a chance." I say in an emotionless voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Don't be it's been eight years, i'm over it."

"Ok, I know that your mom had abused you since you were little and only when your dad was at work. That you were abused by your classmates as well. I know that when you were eleven you shut off almost all of your emotions except for your fear of people. And you have lived like a puppet ever since. You eat only to live. You stared blankly at the poeple that beat you, while they beat you. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT FIGHT BACK!? YOUR A STORM FOR A REASON, FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He starts yelling, seemingly having to have lost his temper.

"W-why should I have fought back? It would have made things worse, and I didn't want to get even more broken then I already was." I say staring at him, my voice calm.

"What do you mean?" Hayato asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly what I said. I know i'm broken, atleast mentally. I've been abused for years and te only thing that bothers me is a loud voice, well probaly a knife now but thats to be expected."

"Thats not how a storm should act!"

"Well what do you want me to do or say?!That I feel irritated that those idiots at my school could just push me around and I couldn't do anything! That I'm sad that dad died protecting me! That I'm pissed because my mom decided to abuse because she never wanted a child! But what could I do? I was a child at the time! I couldn't fight back because I didn't understand what was going on! By the time I _did _understand what was going on I was to afraid of what would happen if I told her to stop! And as we can now tell, I was wrong to say no to her now and because of it I died!" I yell.

"AT LEAST YOU DIED BEING DEFIENT!"

"Maybe I didn't want to die!" I scream, loseing my temper. "Maybe I wanted to live! Two years, in two goddamn years I wouldv'e been free to do and _be_ whatever I wanted! I couldv'e _lived_ again, I couldv'e found something worth being defient for!" Hayato looks at me as my voice dies off.

"Elisa-"

"Just go away. Go back to were ever you came from." I saw in a weary voice while rubbing my face.

"No." He says crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What!? This is my mind! Get out!"

"No. Your going to find somthing worth protecting and unleashing your storm for."

"And how are you going to make me do that? We are in a mindscape." I ask crossing my arms and tappin my foot.

"Your going be reborn as me." Hayato anwsers smugly.

"What?"

"That should teach you how fight for whats worth fighting for."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Oh well." He says as everything goes blury all of the the sudden and starts fading fast.

"W-whats going on? What did you do?"

"I already told you, your going to be reborn as me."

"You bastard! I hate yo-" And everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING LONG CHAPTER AND TIME SKIPS**

Everything goes a pitch black then a blinding white. I blink in shock at the sudden shock of the change of light. I feel hands grip my waist and I wiggle to get out of the persons grip. The person speaks somthing and then laughs loudly, I hear the name 'Hayato' in the sentance. _Does that mean that tempermental jerk is somwhere near here?_ I feel him hand me over to another pair of hands, soft ones this time, and look up to see who is holding me, tears in my eyes.

Lavina Gokudera.

_THAT PUNK BASTARD! If I ever see him again I'll show him why he should have just left me alone!_

I stare up at Lavina and she smiles a soft loving smile at me. _Its not me shes smiling at. She thinks she's seeing Hayato. _I glare at her wich I am sure comes off as a pout, baby's can't glare. Lavina giggles and hugs me as I hear the door open, Lavina looks up. I twist, as much as I can, and look to the side. _They took the real Hayato from Lavina just after he was born? Thats so wrong!_ Lavina grips me closer to her, Iook up at her, I see that she has tears in her eyes and her lip is just barley trembling. _Oh god she's going to cry?_ A single tear leaves her eyes._ She's crying! What do I do?!_ I look at her and clumsily reach up, _I can't control this irritating baby body yet,_ and pull on a strand on her silver that had fallen foreward at some piont. Lavina looks down at me in shock.

"It'll be ok." I say but it comes out as a baby gurgle. She says somthing and rubs her eyes with a laugh that sounds suspisiously like sob. I tug again on her hair and send a glare, pout her way. She laughs again, a little less sad this time, and pokes my cheek, saying somthing in a slightly scolding tone. _Sorry lady, I don't understand italian, just english._ On the other side of the room the man coughs to get Lavina's attention, he says somthing and Lavina glares at him a little. He steps foreward and repeats what he said but in a more threatining tone, Lavina flinches and looks down at me, her shoulders slump in defeat. A shudder runs through her body and tears start running down her face, the man comes foreward and gently takes me from her arms. I look at Lavina to see that she has her arms outstreched slightly, I look up at the man to see he looks a little guilty but is hiding it well. _Y_ou _made a nice lady cry. As far as I can remember she only sees her child three or four times a year and then she dies when said child is four. You made her CRY. I'm going to make you regret this._ I take a deep breath and start wailing at the top of my tiny little baby lungs. The man winces and looks down at me in shock. I hear Lavina speak and him glance at her over his shoulder, he looks like he's pondering something, then he shakes his head and starts walking to the door. I increase my wailing as he ingores me and continues to walk foreward, after a few minutes I have to quite down or pass out from not getting enough breathe. The man looks at me and sighs, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a... baby pacifier, and sticks it in my mouth._ What kind of Mafiaso carries a baby pacifier around._ I mentally slap my cheeks._ Concentrate!_ I spit the pacifier out and start screaming again. _My throats starting to hurt_. My yells evntually grow hoarce and I stop screaming so that I don't start coughing. The man looks down at me and sighs in what I assume is relief. I take a deep breath and start screaming again. As I do so I look around, we are in a hallway and it has a bunch of people staring at the two of us. Hopefull that someone will make this mean person let me go, I wail even harder. The people just glance at me and continue on their way. The man evenually stops and knocks on a door, a voice sounds and he walks in. I look around, my voice going quite in shock. The room we just entered is a bright neon pink and has tons of (pink) baby stuff, I see a man that has dark brown hair and a funny looking mustace._ I'm just going out on a limb here and say that this is Hayato's dad._ I stare at him unblinkingly, he stares back, then starts speaking. The man carrying me walks over to him, bows slightly and hands me over to the man. Instantly I start screaming again, still staring at Hayatos dad without blinking. Both men stare at me and Hayato's dad says somthing in a commanding tone, the other man leaves. Hayato's dad stares at me and starts rocking me back and forth, despite me wanting to stay awake, and screaming, my eyes fall heavy and my voice trails off. The man starts speaking in soothing tones while rocking me, he says 'Hayato' every once in a while. Against my will my eyes drift close and I fall asleep.

**1 YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

"And how are you today my cute little Hayato?" Sirocco **(A/n: This is what I'm naming Hayato's dad because I googled it and couldn't find his name) **coos standing above my crib. "You know i'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. So kiddo does that mean your going to walk today? Please, for your dad." He says and I stare at him, still irritated that he seperated Lavina from her child. I sigh when he seems to wilt a bit when I don't even twitch at his cooing. I hold up my arms and squeeze my hands into fists then unsqueeze them, alerting him I wanted picked up. A smile lit up his face as he picked me, cradiling me in one arm and poking my cheek with a finger. _Don't touch my cheek._ My eyebrow twitches. In the year and a half that i've been stuck in this pink monster called a baby room i've regained complete control of my body and only slightly slurring when I speak. Not that anyones heard me yet, not even Hayato was _that_ much of a genius, well I don't think he was. He pokes me again and I visibly twitch. "Aww does that mean that Hayato doesn't like me poking her cheek." I twitch again and when his finger pokes my cheek this time, I turn my head and sink my teeth into his finger. **(I'm not sure when babys get their teeth, I always figured before they learned to walk but after they learned to sit up by themselfs.) **He yelps in shock, and withdraws his finger from my face. "Hayato, it's not nice to bite people." He scolds.

"I don't care. I didn't want you poking my cheek, so were even." I say in a clear, but still childish voice. Sirocco's eyes widen and he stares at me in shock. "Can you put me down." He slowly places me down on the floor and I roll over and slowly stand up. "There I stood, happy now?" Sirocco nods in shock and then grins.

"My little girls growing up!" He laughs and does a little happy dance.

"Your strange. Anyway can I finally sleep somewhere that isn't pink?"

"What's wrong with pink? I thought little girls were supposed to like pink."

"And apperantly for you thinkning is a dangerous habit."

"How do you know all these words?"

"At one point or another someone has said these words around me, so I picked them up and used them as my own."

"..."

"Anyway, Is there a way can I sleep somewhere that isn't pink."

"What color do you want?"

"As long as its not pink, I don't care."_ Just because don't like him doesn't mean I have to cause unesseary trouble...Yet._

"Ok."

"Ok."

"..."

"Well this is ackward."

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Haya~ Where are you~" Lavina sings out while looking for me behind a curtain. It's one of the days that Lavina gets to come to see her child, and I feel guilty that i'm not him. I laugh quietly as she walks right past my hiding spot, then stop as she pauses. "Is that a little laugh I hear~" She says and crouches down infrount of the bed. She reaches under the bed and pulls me out and starts tickleing me.

"No-t fair! Yo-ur n-not play-ing fair!" I pout as I gasp for breath._ Apperantly I am tickleish in any life time i'm in. I was tickleish before Hayato made me switch bodies and I'm tickleish now. _

"Aw, all is fair in hide and go seek." Lavina says laughing slightly as I glare at her. "Now don't pout Haya~" I stomp my little foot.

"I'm not pouting! I'm glareing!"

"Oh, I couldn't tell." She says with a grin on her face, I stick my tounge out at her then tilt my head and stare at her. "Yes Hayato, did you want to ask me somthing?"

"Can you teach me how to play piano?" I ask in a soft voice. I had always wanted to learn how to play, but in my old life mom said it was a waste of money for a worthless peice of shit like me, and that it was bad enough she paid for vocal lessons. A surprised look flashed across her face then she smiles, and its so full of warmth that I feel bad that i'm not her real child.

"Of course I can Haya, Follow me." She stands and holds out her hand that I take immedietly.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Haya, you should go to sleep, it's getting late." Lavina scolds, I look up at her and smile.

"I'm not sleepy though." _You won't be here when I wake up_.

"Growing little girls need to sleep."

"Fine but only if you play a song." I only have heard her play one full song, so I want to hear another one. Lavina smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Ok, you drive a hard barrgin, but only if you lay down while I play."

"Now who's driving a hard bargin?" I scoff but lay down none-the-less, and place my head in her lap. Lavina starts playing and the tune of soft and beutifull, and it starts to lull me to sleep.

"Good night darling." And I feel a hand brushing my hair from my face.

IN THE MINDSCAPE

"Your storm is getting worse." Hayato states standing infront of me, and he's right. The storm that was out of control the last time is getting worse and worse.

"So?" I ask folding my arms, in my mindscape I look like I did in my real life.

"Its bad to with hold your storm."

"Why do you even care? It's bad enough you shoved me into your body without my consent, now your bitching because 'i'm with holding my storm'. What the hell does that even mean?" I ask giving him a dull stare.

"Because you should express yourself. And you'll get over it eventually, you'll see that i'm just trying to help you. And not showing your true emotions and not saying what you really think is bad for you."

"I don't _want_ to express myself in this world! I didn't want to get reborn!"

"Just show who you really are!" Hayato yells coming to the end of his short thread of patience. After two years and like seven months of talking to Hayato in my dreams almost everynight i'm used to his short temper. And now were back to the argument we have almost every time.

"No!"

"Why not?!" I turn my head and stare off into the distance.

"It's none of your bussiness."

"The hell its not! Stop being a stubbron little punk and tell me!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! I'VE SPENT YEARS AND YEARS MAKING SURE I DON'T SAY WHAT I THINK AND SAY WITH WHAT IS EXPECTED OF ME! I MADE SURE THE SECOND I STARTED TO FEEL ANYTHING I BLOCKED IT OUT AND SHOVED IT AWAY!" I yell, losing my temper for the first time since I got to this world.

"Why did you do that?" Hayato asks in a calm voice.

"..." I look at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" He asks in a more commanding tone.

"Because no matter what I would do I would get hurt. If I spoke out against mom she would've beat me senseless. She did kill me after all. If I felt emotions it would hurt even worse then the physical abuse. Whats the point of getting angry when you'll just make your offenders madder when they see a spark of defience in your eyes?" My eyes flicker up at Hayato. "What's the point of hopeing things will get better or change when day after day things are the same or worse? What's the point if you'll just end up broken in the end?" Against my will voice takes a pleading qualitly to it.

"That's a chance you'll have to take. If you don't risk getting angry and letting your offenders see the defiance they'll step in you untill you disappear. The point of hopeing is so that you'll be able to see the chances that come your way to change your life. If you hold onto hope in the end you won't end up broken, you'll have somthing to beleive in. And I know you didn't want to be reborn into my world, and I know you feel guilty that you are not me but your still Lavina and Sirocco's child. Their looking at you, their not looking for me and their not seeing me. Their looking for their kid and their seeing you. And from what I can tell their happy. Lavina's happy that she has a child that is sweet and caring but heisitant about showing what she wants. Sirocco is happy that you are caring and that you argue a bit with him. Though he doesn't realize you don't care for him that much, he thinks it's just because your a outspoken child." Hayato ends abruptly and sighs in frustrastion when he sees me staring at the ground, he walks closer to me and starts to lift my chin but I jerk away. "Damn it kid I don't like lecturing people in emotions, so when I do you should aleast look me in the face." He reaches out and grips my chin again, an pulls my face up as I try to get him to let me go. He sees my face, his eyes widen and he lets go of my chin. I rub my eyes but can't seem to stop crying.

"Yo-ur a-a bast-ard, you k-know tha-t right?" I ask rubbing at my eyes even more.

"Yup, I've been told many times. You just wanted someone to tell you that it was going to be ok and that it's ok to be yourself, didn't you?" I pause in my effort to stop crying to flip him off, earning a small chuckle from him. "So when was the last time someone told you that and ment it?"

"Dad said it right after he got shot and before he passed out from blood loss. So about 30 seconds after he got shot." I hear a sigh then I'm being hugged, I stiffen.

"Don't get used to me hugging you. You just look like you need a hug and Tenth would be mad I made you cry then didn't try to comfort you." Hayato says in a gruff voice and I laugh a little. After a minute he lets go and takes a step back. "Just promise me that you'll try to be yourself." He demands as the dream starts fading.

"I'll try but it might take some prying."

"As long as you try. And don't forget they do love you for you." He says as the dream breaks up.

**A/N:**

**The reason Lavina calls her Haya instead of Hayato is because its Lavina's nickname for her. **

**I was thinking about doing a Yamamoto pairing for Elisa, what do you think?**

**originally each little section was going to be a chapter but each area was really short so I added them all together as a sorry for not updating for a week.**

**Yes ever once in a while she will sing a song, but not that often, I don't believe that the real Hayato can sing and I think that singing will help Elisa sepperate herself from Hayato.**

**Also if anyone knows what Hayatos dad's name is please tell me, or if anyone knows what mafia family they are. I can't find it anywhere.**

**Reveiw please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A WEEK LATER, BEFORE LUNCH**

I run down the hallway and duck behind a floor length curtin.

"Oh god! Were did the young mistress go? The Master will be mad if he finds out that she managed to escape us again!" One of my babysitters says as the two run past my hiding spot. The man wispers words of confort as he and the woman turn down another hall, I wait untill I don't hear them anymore then walk out. _Hmph, I don't need babysitters!_ I walk the way I just came from and start walking to Sirocco's office. Once I get there I stand still, unsure what I should do._ Theres a guard infront of his office, so that could mean he has a meeting with another boss, who he must not trust that much. Or an assasion could have found his way in earlier and got close enough to worry him._ I walk forward and tug on the guards pants. He looks down at me and I break into a small grin. _I knew I recongnized that spikey, _but not nearly as bad as Tsuna's_, blonde hair._

"Hi Mr. Ven!" I chirp happily as he leans down and ruffles my silver hair fondly.

"Hey there Bambina.**(A/n: If i remember correctly Bambina means young girl or princess in Italian. Not sure which though.) ** Did you escape your wardens again?" Ven asks eyes on the hallways around us.

"Yup! I came to see dad, is he busy?"

"Yeah he's meeting with another bo-" The door opens.

"Ven, your supposed to be gaurding not chatting." Dad snaps, his face stressed.

"Sorry dad that's my fault. I wanted to know if you were busy an Mr. Ven was telling me you were." I say interuppting him and stopping his anger as he looks down at me, eyes softening.

"It's ok sweety. Come back in a little bit, we'll talk then-"

"Oh~ And who's this? You never mentioned you had a daughter at the mansion." Comes a deep barotone voice from inside. I look over and try to see the man but the man is standing just behind dad, who is blocking the man from my veiw. Dad stiffens sligtly.

"Yes, this is my daughter Hayato."

"Well let her come in, we can speak about the paper work after lunch, no?"

"Of course, come along Hayato." Dad says while as I reach up and grip his hand and he tugs me into the room, Ven shutting the door behind us. I look at the man and let my eyes become blank as I acess him. He is a tall man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ok father." I say and dad looks at mewith a little bit of shock crossing across his face. He leads me to the desk then sits down picking me up and sitting me on his lap.

"Hello there Hayato, my name is Jason." I stare at him and nod.

"Nice to meet you," _Not really._

"You have such beautifull green eyes, their esquisite." A shiver runs up my spine._ Esquisite is a word you say when eating somthing, or when you poses or want to poses somthing._ I grip dad's pant leg.

"Thank you sir, your eye's are pretty to." I say adding a childish ring to my words.

"So Jason, about the peace treaty-" Dad begins.

"Now now Sirocco, lets be patient. I would like to get to know your child better. After all treaty's are built on _trust_, are they not?" Dad's grip tighten's on me slightly at the warning in Jason voice._ Peace treaty, so that means that there is tension between the two. Shit! I shold've stayed with my wardens instead of coming here._ "So Hayato, how old are you?"

"Two almost three." I say watching Jason closely, surprise flits across him face before he smiles.

"Wow your a very smart little girl~" He coos._ I don't like people who coo._ "You must be very proud Sirocco."

"Yes, I'm very proud. Hayato is a very smart, strong little girl."

"I bet she is, I bet she is." Jason says staring at me closely. "So do you have alot of friends Hayato?" _Don't show your creeped out, maintain a smile._

"I have my Father, Mr. Ven and Miss. Lavina. I don't need anyone else." I feel dad stiffen again.

"Mr. Ven and Miss. Lavina. Who are they?"

"Mr. Ven is the guard outside and Miss Lavina is a pianist who visits."

"Does that mean Miss. Lavina is teaching you how to play piano?"

"Yes."

"Oh how long have you been learning?"

"I started yesterday." Theres a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dad calls.

"Masters, your food is here." A maid, Marissa, says walking in with two trays of food. "Young Mistress Hayato, I didn't know you would be in here. If you give me a moment I'll go get your food." I slide off of Dads leg.

"No it's ok Miss. Marissa. I can come with you and eat downstairs." I say and start walking towards the door with Marissa trailing behind me. "Goodbye Mr. Jason, it was a... unique experiance." _There I'm not lying. It wasn't a pleasant experiance, and he seems weird but it wasn't to bad._

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Hayato." I look up from the book I was reading, to see dad enter my room.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh! I don't remember!" I say and smirk as he sends me a pointd stare, saying he knows I'm lying. "Ok, ok geez, clam yourself before you have a heart attack." I pantomine someone clutching their chest and slumping in a chair dramticaly, earning a amused chuckle from dad. "I was going to ask two things. The first thing is can I not have wardens?

"Wardens?"

"Babysitters."

"You mean nannies?"

"Yeah their annoying and... well annoying."

"Fine but you can't just wander around the house without supervision."

"Oh. Can you ask Mr. Ven or Miss. Marissa to watch me? If it's ok with them that is."

"Sure. What was your other question?"

"..." I open my mouth then cose it. "Can Miss. Lavina come by more often to teach me piano?" Dad stiffen's slightly.

"Sweeth-"

"Please! I'll practice everyday for hours!" He sighs.

"Once a month." I squeal and tackle him with a hug.

"Thank you!"

"So, your mother and your sister are comeing back next month."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I can't wait to meet them!"

"That's my girl." Dad says ruffling my hair and walking towards the door. "See you later, I have some more paper work to do." He says and shuts the door behind him. I get up and walk to the window. _I'm trying, it's a little harder than I thought but I'm trying to say what I think. I'm not sure if I'm succeding though._ I start humming under my breath._ I wonder if I can sing in this world._ I walk over to the door and peek out. No ones there, so I run out and charge to the kitchen. Once there I walk calmly to the door that servants use to bring ingrediants in and out. I wait until no ones watching then slip out running to the woods as fast as my short midget legs can carry me. I get to the woods and throw one last look over my shoulder to make sure no ones watching and melt into the shadows. I walk through the woods until I find a small clearing, then I open my mouth.

_**When she cries by Britt Nicole**_

_**Little girl terrified**_

_**She'd leave her room if only bruises would**_

_**heal**_

I grin as my voice comes out soft and and sweet, just like it did before and continue, my voice getting louder as I gain confidence. _Maybe I don't have to be seen as the real Hotheaded Hayato after all. I can be me._

_**A home is no place to hide**_

_**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she**_

_**feels**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to**_

_**pray**_

_**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her**_

_**when she cries?**_

_**Today she's turning sixteen**_

_**Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile**_

_**They never get past arms length**_

_**How could they act like everything is alright?**_

_**Pulling down her long sleeves**_

_**To cover all the memories the scars leave**_

_**She says, "Maybe making me bleed**_

_**will be the answer that could wash the slate**_

_**clean."**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to**_

_**pray**_

_**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her**_

_**when she cries?**_

_**This is the dark before the dawn**_

_**The storm before the peace**_

_**Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**_

_**God is watching over you**_

_**He hears you**_

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to**_

_**pray**_

_**She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her**_

_**when she cries**_

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to**_

_**pray**_

_**She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her**_

_**when she cries**_

_**She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her**_

_**when she cries**_

I giggle and spin in a circle, hugging myself. "Heh, in this case Hayato is god, **(A/n: no offense to any religous people)** He's the one that listens and helped me."

"After all he was the only one who heard me when I wanted to cry, wether I did or not. He's the only one who has seen the real me." I say and start walking back to the house.

**TEMPORAOLY SOMEONE ELSES POV**

A smirk graces the mans face as he slips back into the darness of the woods. He pulls out a phone and presses the first button.

"What?" The voice snaps, highly irritated.

"Boss that kid you asked me to watch, she's strange."

"How so?"

"I followed her out to the woods and she sang-"

"Was she good?"

"Yes."

"Good, that, being the daughter of boss, and her green eyes and silver hair should sell well. Though we will have to give her a few years to grow a little taller. No one wants a skinny two year old."

"True boss. There's one more thing..."

"What?"

"Once she was done singing she started talking about herself in the third person and called herself a boy."

"No matter, she probaly just has an imaginary friend. After all you've told me she's never even seen a kid her age and the only people she deals with are atleast a good 20 years older then her."

"Thats all for now."

"Call if anything else happens."

"Yes sir."

**A/N:**

**And Done! Sorry for not updating but I've been busy.**

**I've decided that Elisa will be the calm in the middle type of person. She can easily get pissed but but usally can keep her head.**

**Anyway thank you to all of those who have fav'ed and follow'ed LOVE YOU.**

**REVEIW PLEEEAASEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A MONTH LATER**

"Very good Haya. Your improving fast." Lavina praises and I smile up at her and she ruffles my hair lovingly.

"It's because I have a great teacher!" I say cheekily, she takes one of my hands and surrounds it with both of hers. She tilts her head and smiles at me.

"You have the hands of a pianist. You swiftly and decisivley move across the keys and instinctivley know what sounds good together." _Err, that's because I had 5 years of vocal lessons that you don't know about._

"I learned from the best." She releases my hands and pokes my cheek. I glare at her. "Don't poke my cheek, it's not nice."

"And the infamous pout makes another appeance." She says sitting down next to me.

"It's a glare." I say, sulking now.

"Anyway you are the last person to be scolding about being nice, Miss. I-will-escape-my-guards-and-go-frolicking-through-the-woods." My jaw drops.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Lavina says with a small smile. "So are you exited about meeting your mother later today?" She asks a sad expression crossing her face._ Uh oh, I don't want to lie and say yes then see a sad expression cross her face._ I shrug a shoulder indifferently.

"I've already met her." I say pressing my fingers to the keys.

"Oh? Really? What's she like?"

"She's tall and really pretty and friendly with everyone."

"She sounds just like you." Lavina says and I snort inside my head, not wanting to be rude to my mother figure.

"She's also an expert pianist and has silver hair. If I remeber correctly her name is Lavina." A expression of pure shock crosses Lavina's face.

"How did you find out?" _Opps I should've thought farther ahead._

"...I overheard one of the maids talking about how 'Young Mistres Hayato's mother has come to teach her piano'." _Technicaly I did, maids are really big gossipers in this place. It's a wonder Hayato didn't learn untill he was like eight._

"..." She doesn't say anything and looks up at the ceiling, were I cant see her eyes properly._ Oh shit! I upset her! What do I do now?!_ I stiffen as her arms rap around my waist pulling me closer to her, Lavina rests her chin on the top of my head. "I didn't think you would learn about it until you were older." She says to me. "Untill after I was gone..." I freeze in her arms as she whispers the last part to herself. _I forgot, Lavina dies. How can she be so happy even thouh she knows she's going to die?_ I gingerly return her hug and bury my face into her arm, her grip tightens on me.

"Heh, we just had a mother-daughter moment." I say as Lavina pulls back, she laughs and wipe her eyes. A knock sounds at the door. _I wonder if I can call her momma, even if it's just in my mind. I don't __**think **__Hayato would mind._

"Come in." Momma calls, her voice so normal sounding that i'm shocked. Ven walks in and bows slightly to us.

"Hi Mr. Ven!" I chirp. _Gosh, I love Ven. He's like the older brother I never had but always wanted._

"Hello Bambina, Miss. Lavina. I'm sorry if i'm interupting anything."

"It's okay Mr. Ven. My three hours of tutoring time is just about up." Momma says standing up and collecting her bag.

"So hows Bambina doing? I heard she's really good."

"She very good.I have to give Haya harder work next time. She improves faster then I can teach her." I blush slightly at this and Ven chuckles lowly.

"That's good. Playing the piano is the only thing that will get her to settle down and be calm for a few minutes." Ven says with a grin forming on his cheeks.

"Well that's good to hear. Haya has to have somthing to keep her from running into the woods randomly."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I yell in fake outrage. Momma smiles and crouches down to my level and gives me a hug and kisses my forehead. "See you next month." Momma says and with one last ruffle of my hair, she leaves.

"Bambina." Ven starts after a few seconds of silence, he waits until he has my ttention before continueing. "Boss wants you to get ready to meet your mother and sister, they'll be here in about ten minutes." I nod and start walking to the door. "Would you like me to carry you Bambina?" _What? Why would I want carried? Oh yeah, to him I still look like a little kid thats a little over Two and a half, so of course he would ask to carry me._

"Yes please." Ven smiles and picks me up, able to carry me in one arm. I grip his shirt, trying not to look down.

"Aww, is Bambina afraid to be so high up?" Ven asks, amusment lacing his tone, I scoff at him.

"It's not my fault your a freaking giant." I say as we turn down the hall that has my room.

"It's not my fault that your so short."

"Jerk..." I mutter as we stop infront of my door, Ven laughs and gently sets me down on the floor.

"Boss said that there is a new dress that he wants you to wear on your bed." I nod and open the door.

"Thanks Mr. Ven." I say the give him a quick hug before walking into my room. I walk over to my bed and climb onto my bed and poke the dark red, almost black, peice of cloth. I sigh and quickly put the outfit on. I stare at the mirror in shock when i'm done. The dress is nice enough but its so _proper_ thatI look like a porciline doll.

"Bambina are you ready? You mother and sister are here and waiting to meet you in the front hall." Ven asks and I smirk at this._ So dad is making sure that we all behave ourselfs. I know that dads wife probaly wasn't happy with when she found out about me. This is his way of making sure she doesnt cause a sence and tell me i'm illegitemite and I don't freak out and start screaming or somthing equally stupid and age appropriate. Not that I've ever acted age appropiete before... but still._

"Yeah, but I don't want to go down there looking like a silver haired barbie." I say as I walk back to the door. I open the door and he gives me a smirk.

"The next time you run off I'm going to remind you of this and tell you that Karma hits you when you least expect it."

"And I reiterate. You are a jerk." He shrugs, looking all together way to pleased that irritated.

"Oh well. I have heard _alot _worse."

"Let's go." I say grumpily and stomp down the hallway. Ven chuckled and easily catches up to me. _Damn my short legs_. We reach the main hall and Ven respectfully opens the door for me, I say thank you just loud enough for him to hear me then walk foreward. I watch the two females ahead of me, I recognize Bianchi from her pretty pink hair. The other women is tall, with rose colored haired in a bun. Both are wearing brightly colored sun-dresses, but the older woman has a light jacket on. I stare at them for a moment and tilt my head slightly. _What am I supposed to do now?_ While I'm stareing at them Bianchi turn and sees me, she stiffens slightly and the other woman turns as well noticing her sudden silence. I watch in silence as her purple eyes widen as she spots me, a number of emotions crossing her face before she smiles softley. She walks foeward and crouches infrount of me, Bianchi trailing behind her silently.

"Hello, You must be Hayato." I nod._ No, I'm the __**other **__child your husband got while cheating on you._ "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. There were some... complications after your birth."

"So who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"I know that, but what I mean is: What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah even mom's have names." She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"You have a good point there. My names Jocylen." Jocylen reaches behind her and pulls Bianchi foreward. "An this is your older sister Bianchi."

"Nice to meet you." Bianchi says looking at the ground.

"Now, How about we go get some lunch and get to know each other better?" Jocylen asks looking between Bianchi and me. Bianchi's eyes flicker to me an nods a little shyly. **(A/N: BTW Bianchi is five years older then Hayato in my story so right now she is seven or a early eight.) **

"Ok." Jocylen smiles and stands up, reaching over and picking Bianchi up and placing Bianchi on her hip. I smile a little as I watch them. Jocylen then, to my great shock, easily picks me up, placing me on her other hip. I grip her shirt making sure I don't fall and Bianchi laughs at my shocked expression.

"Laughings not nice big sis." I say and stick my tounge out at her, she looks at me in disbelief. Bianchi mouths the words 'big sis' looking torn, between what though, I have no ideal.

"Girls lets not argue so soon." Jocylen scolds.

"Your right, there's plenty of time for that later." I mutter and Bianchi grins, hearing what I said.

"Mistress Jocylen, I will be your excort today." Ven says showing up out of nowhere and bowing respectfully._ Where the hell did he come from?_ Jocylen nods her head in appreciation.

"Thank you Ven. Can you please open the door for me?"

"Yes Ma'am." He says and walks over to the door and opens it for us.

"Thanks Mr. Ven." I say and stick my tounge out at him, suddenly a strange epression crosses his face. "Mr. Ven?" I ask as we walk past him. He schools his expression back into blankness.

"Yes Bambina?"

"Are you ok?" He smiles at me and nods.

"Perfectly fine Bambina." Ven then walks ahead of us and opens the car door when we get to it. I sigh in frustration. _Who get a black car then blacks out the window?_ Jocylen places Bianchi on the ground an she jumps into the car. Jocylen places me on the ground and I climb into the car and sit next to Bianchi, Jocylen sits across from us. (A/N: Its one of those fancy car that have the seats facing each other. I have no clue what there called) Ven sits in the front and starts driving. I look out of the window and watch the forest fly by._ This is the first time i've been off of the manisions grounds._

"So Hayato, what do you want to get to eat?" Jocylen asks.

"I don't know. What about you Big Sis? You should know whats good."

"W-well when we were driving in I saw a cafe that looked really cute. We could go there." Bianchi says and looks to her mother for confirmation. Jocylen smiles and nods. She leans forward and slides open the window that conects us to Ven.

"Ven could you take us to that red cafe next to the book store?" Jocylen asks.

"Sure thing Mistress, we will be there shortly."

"Thanks." She says and shuts the window.

"Eh, you knew what shop I talking about?" Bianchi asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Yup, its the only cafe we passed."

"Oh." I smile and look back outside.

After a few minutes we arrive and Ven gets out and scouts the area and then opens the door. "Perimeter is clear. It'll be fine to eat here."

"Thank you Ven." Jocylen says and gets out of the car and waits until both Bianchi and I are out before taking our hands and leading us to the cafe. _Its so big_. She leads us to a corner both and we sit down, Ven is a few seats away from us, scanning the area constantly for any threats. "Ok girls go wash your hands before you eat. Bianchi, watch Hayato. Ok?"

"Yes Mom." Bianchi says obiediantly and offers me her hand before leading me to the bathroom, it has double doors._ Hey, I've always wanted to come into a place like this, it would be fun to play a prank on someone in here._ We walk in and start washing our hands when the door opens and I hear it lock, I stiffen and look at Bianch, she hasn't noticed anything. I look at the mirrior and watch the woman behind us as she looks at us. She nods to herself before walking towards us.

"You kids are Bianchi and Hayato right?" She asks._ Ha! Like we are stupid enough to anwser-_

"Yes." Bianchi says looking at the stranger with mild curiousity. I resist the urge to smack myself with my hand. _How can she be so trusting? Doesn't she know not to talk to strangers?_

"Well your mommy twisted her ankle and asked me to get you." Bianchi narrows her eyes and tilts her head.

"Your lying." The woman blinks at my sudden announcement.

"Hayato, Mom might really be hurt." Though the doubt is clear in her voice.

"Then why did she lock the door?" I slowly edge infront of Bianchi, the woman smirks.

"Our informant was correct. You really are as smart as he says." She pulls a gun out of her jacket. _Shit! _ "Though obviously not smart enough." Bianchi stiffens and looks at her in fear. "Now unless you want to die do as I say."

"But we can't just leave! Mom is out there!" Bianchi yells, anger showing clear in her eyes. The woman smirks again.

"She's already dead. I killed her with some poison when I walked past her." Bianchi puts a hand to her mouth and her eyes well up.

"M-mom." She mutters, her voice cracking in the effort not to cry.

"Now put these wigs on." She says pulling two black wigs out of her purse.

"No." I say folding my arms.

"What?" She asks her voice low and dangerous, I force down a shudder of fear.

"How stupid do you think we are? Mom isn't dead or we would have heard a commotion." I look her straight in the eye. "Also your a moron if you think i'm doing anything you say." I growl out and then start running towards the other door, tugging Bianchi behind me. Bianchi snaps out of her daze and pulls ahead of me pulling me along faster then I can run. (A/N: Its a big bathroom) There's a loud bang and instantly I feel a searing pain on the outside of my left leg. I stiffle a cry of pain and stumble, my hand jerking out of Bianchi's, who turns around slightly to see what's going on. I stomp down with my other foot and start running again. We reach the door and open it, slamming it shut as soon as we are out.

"Hayato! Your bleeding!" Bianchi shrieks. I look down at my leg and see that alot of blood is running down it.

"I'm ok. We need to get back to Mr. Ven and Mom." She opens her mouth to argue when the door bursts open, Bianchi pulls me out of the way of the door. She pulls me as we run to the other side of the cafe, were Jocylen and Ven are. Ven catches sight of us first with Jocylen right behind him. Ven picks both of us in one arm, while shoving Jocylen in front of him and I bight my lip to stop a gasp of pain as his arm presses against the gunshot wound. Ven runs out to the car before shoving all of us into it. Ven jumps into the car and shuts the door as several more gunshots go off, hitting the appearintly bullet proof window between the bullets and his head. The car roars to life and Ven stops on the gas pedle.

"Oh god, Hayato! Mom! Hayato was hit!" Bianchi yells, panic clear in her voice.

"Calm down Bianchi. Now Hayato show me where were you hit." Jocylen says in a calm commanding tone, leaning over me. I lift the dress up and stop about four inches above my knee. Jocylen takes off her jacket and folds it so that it's a square then presses it onto the wound. I flinch violently and bite my lip so hard that it starts bleeding. "It's ok Hayato." She coos in a soft soothing tone. "We'll be home in a few minutes and then we'll get you all fixed up. Ok?"

"Is Bambina alright?" Ven calls consitrating on the road.

"Gunshot wound to the right leg." The car starts going even faster.

"We'll be there in five minutes. How ya feeling Bambina?" Ven asks me, his voice tight with worry and rage.

"H-ha. D-don't even start thinking that some flimsy bullet wound will slow me for long, Ven. I had a splinter worse then this y-yesterday. By next week you'll be chasing me around the mansion again, cursing yourself for the f-fact that I can hide faster then you can f-find me." I say through grit teeth, Ven lets out a dry laugh. _This hurts worse then when mom killed me._ Bianchi starts running a hand through my hair, her eyes welling up again.

"I'm sorry Hayato. This is all my fault."

"No i-it's not." I say resisting the urge to roll my eyes and instead concentrating on breathing normally. _Why, in situations do people always blame themselves?_

"Yes it is! If I hadn't told that lady who we were you wouldn't be hurt!"

"The t-that lady already knew w-who we were. She just asked so t-that she couldd try and trick us in-into following her." The car skids to a stop and Ven jumps out and starts yelling orders.

**Four hours, fifteen stitches, four new teddy bears, and many tears from Bianchi later. **

I sigh and lean back on my bed. _Thank god they let me sleep in my own room tonight._ I carefully roll over, trying to avoid laying on my stitches.

"Bambina." Comes Vens soft voice from the outside my door.

"Come in."

"Where's Mom and Bianchi?"

"There in the kitchen trying to make a cake to make you feel better." He says with a slightly tense smile.

"I don't need a cake, I feel perfectly fine." I huff grumpily making Ven release a tense laugh. "Are you ok?"

"You got shot and your asking if I'm alright?" Ven asks incrediously.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Physical troubles can hurt you but emotions troubles are the real killer." Ven blinks.

"That was surprisingly correct. What on earth have you been reading?" I shrug.

"You caught me, I've been reading phycology books when I'm bored."

"Ok... Anyway I just was talking to the doctors and the Boss. Boss decided to go help your sister and mom by the way."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Boss told me not to tell you. He sid it might scare you."

"Then why mention it?"

"So you can read it yourself." Ven says and pulls out a peice of paper fromher jacket, handing it to me. I quickly read the paper.

"So, this basically says that the bullet clipped the nerve and as long as I do physical therapy I probaly won't end up with a limp."

"Pretty much." Ven agrees and takes the paper back. "But you didn't hear it from me." Ven says closing an eye in a conspiratle wink, I laugh. "Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks Mr. Ven." I say and stiffle a yawn. Ven leaves after flicking my bedroom light off and I quickly fall asleep, tired from all of the exitment of the day.

**OVER VEIW**

The next two years pass uneventfull. Bianchi and I grow closer. We become as close as real sibling. Ven does become a little distant though, he smiles and laughs less. But I understand because I heard that his pregnant wife died in a explosion. I start to look up to Jocylen as a second mother figure, the same with Sirocco, I start looking up to him as a second father figure, Second only because no one can replace my real dad from my other life. Momma and I become closer as well and we bond even more over the piano and every once and awhile we go and walk in the gardens.

I should have known those peaceful happy days wouldn't last too long

**AGE 4**

"Hey Miss. Lavina!" I say and skip over to Momma, who smiles at me and stumbles a bit.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweety. I just have a little cold." _oh._

"Ok, so what are we going to do today?" I ask watching as she slowly walks forward.

"We'll be learning a-" Momma stops in the middle of her sentance and her eyes go curiously blank. _What the?! OH GOD! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!_ Momma starts to fall foreward and I stuggle to catch her before she hits the ground. I gently roll her over and start yelling for help as I feel for her pulse.

There isn't one.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

I hear running footstep as I tilt her chin up to clear her airways and start CPR.

_7_

_8_

_9 _

_10_

_11_

_12_

_13_

The door opens and I hear gasps of shock.

_14_

_15_

_16_

_17_

_18_

_19_

_20_

_21_

I get shoved out of the way and I hear someone yell for a ambulance while continuing the chest pumps.

_22_

_23_

_24_

_25_

_26_

_27_

_28_

_29_

I feel someones small, thin arms wrap around me, hugging me to their chest, whispering something in my ear as I stuggle to get away from the person and back to Momma.

_30_

_31_

_32_

_33_

_34_

_35_

_36_

_37_

_38_

The parametics run inside and check for a pulse and shake their heads and everyone backs away from Momma as the person holding me stiffens.

_39_

_40_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" I screech and struggle even harder to get away. The adults turn and look at me.

_41_

_42_

_43_

_44_

The older people look at me with expressions of pity and sadness on their faces. But I don't want pity.

_45_

_46_

_47_

_48_

_49_

_50_

_51_

The person holding me lets me go. And I run over to Momma only to be picked up by someone else. Tears start running down my face as the truth hits me. Momma's dead.

_52_

_53_

I go limp in the persons arms and they take me out of the room. I look over the persons sholder to see someone shutting Momma's eyes.

_54_

_55_

_56_

No, not Momma. Dead people don't have titles or emotions. Their just bodies were the persons spirit used to live. Just empty shells of who they used to be.

_57_

_58_

_59_

_60_

The person carrying me sets me down on the bed and places two fingers on my chin, lifting my head so I can look into familiar grey eyes. "Bambina, It's ok."

"N-n-n-n-no i-it's not!"

"She knew she was goin to die sometime this year. She had a uncureable disease-"

"I kno-know that! but it's not f-f-f-fair she should die! S-s-s-she was so nice an sweet!"

"If it's any consolation she died happy. She gave me a letter to give to you once she died. She told me once getting to know her daughter made her life the happiest she's ever been." I start sobbing, Ven lifts me up and hugs me.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how di-did y-y-y-y-you kn-ow I-I k-k-knew?" I manage to get out between my sobs.

"I heard you tell her that you knew the first time Lavina came and taught you." My sobs grow louder and his grip tightens on me. The door opens and I feel Ven turn and look at who just came in.

"I figured she'd want a hug." Comes Bianchi's soft and heasitant voice.

"Come here then." Ven says softley an sets me back down onto the bed. Bianchi runs over climbs onto my bed wraping her arms around me and laying her chin on the top of my head.

"I-i'm sorry I hit you." I say once I'm done crying. I hear Ven leave the room.

"It's ok. You wanted to go to Miss. Lavina, but I had to wait until I was sure you wouldn't accidently hurt her in the process."

"I st-ill shouldn't have hit you."

"It's ok. Just go to sleep." I nod and cuddle into her side.

Hayato doesn't visit me in my dreams that night. Or the night after that. He doesn't visit me for the next week actually.

And I'm actually kind of glad.

That means for a while he doesn't see thwo things:

One is the fact is that while my storm is finally, and fully, unleashed. Which I'm sure he would be happy about.

Two is the fact that it only took 60 seconds to realize what he has been telling me for four years. Life is to short to keep your emotions caged up.

Three: then I started to hope that someone that I can beat up comes soon.

Because Once a storm is unleashed there no way in _**hell **_your caging it back up again.

**A/N: **

**And with that the chapters over.**

**The next five or so chapters will show Elisa's personalitly being defined. And I'll admit now there somewhat depressing for her. This chap was about her unleashing her storm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: VIOLENT AND HAS SMALL AMOUNTS OF TOURTURE**

**IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS THEN PM ME AND I'LL SEND YOU A SUMMARY, BUT IT HONESTLY NOT THAT BAD. MY LITTLE SISTER, WHO IS 9, PLAYS VIDEO GAMES WORSE THEN THIS.**

**Ages**

**Bianch 11**

**Elisa 6**

**Overview**

Over the next two years my grief over loseing my first mother_, I refuse to count the bitch from my last life as my mother, she was just a egg donor_, slowly but surely it fades to a constant ache. The only downside to living in this world right now is Bianchi has finally discovered her pioson cooking. Though on the brightside is she has to be in a kitchen. She can't just magically whip out pioson cooking whenever she likes, like in the anime. Surprissingly it doesn't bother me that much.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hayato!" I hear Bianchi yell as she looks for me. I freeze behind the curtains and wait until I see her blurred shadow on the curtain and jump on her, knocking her to the ground. We roll over as we fake wrestle.

"Girls, thats enough. Lets go outside before you brake something." Comes Vens calm, more distant then ever voice. _I haven't seen him smile in 1 year and a half. Whats wrong with him?_ I sit up and detangle myself from Bianchi, she stands and brushes herself off. "I'll meet you girls out there, I need to go get something to drink."

"Ok, Bianchi lets play tag." I say and she nods with a small smile.

"Fine, but try not to trip this time. Ok, Hayato?" I blush a little at how embarrisingly clumsy I am as Bianchi laughs at my embarressment. I hit her shoulder and start running down the hall.

"Your it!" I yell over my shoulder, as I start running as fast as I can. Within minutes we are outside and running between gardeners and bushes. After 30 minutes we are out of breathe, laynig down on the grass. Unease sturrs in my stomach. I sit up and look around, not sure whats bothering me. It's not like we are surrounded by people, in fact the nearest person is about 10 feet away and gardening with his back to Bianchi and I._ What the hell is it?_ My eyes sweep the area again. _Maybe I should tell Ven- Wait were's Ven? He should've been here by now, he was only going to get something to drink._

"Hayato what wrong? Did you get hurt again?" Bianchi asks noticing my stranger, than usual, behavior.

"I'm not hurt. Where's Mr. Ven? He's usually following-"

BAM BAM BAM. Gunshots start sounding all over the place and Bianchi tackles me to the ground as dirt sprays up around us, the bullets almost hitting us. I hear muffled screams of pain as people are hit.

"We need to get inside, we'll be safe there." Bianchi says as she pulls me behind a bush. I feel a surge of irritation._I can walk, or in this case crawl by myself._ I push the urge to tell her off down as I nod. We start crawling behind the bushes, halfway to the house before the bullets stop. I pause and listen, mutliple footsteps are coming and their close. _Fuck, we need to hide_. The footsteps are even closer now. I push Bianchi into a bush and we freeze as about fifteen men run past us, to the house. I see that a few are covered in blood and all are carring guns._Hello bad guys_. I think sarcastically. I nod to Bianchi and we crawl out of the bush, no men in sight. Theres also no noise except for the distant gunfire and yells, but that sounds like its on the other side of the estate.

"I think we can risk running now." I whisper.

"What if they see us?"

"They'll see two little girls running and looking terrified. I doubt that they would care." _I hope_. "We aren't even their targets."

"OK lets go." We stand up and start running to the side entrace. The door comes into veiw as somone grabs my hair from behind and pulls it, causing me to jerk backwards and fall to the ground. Bianchi, alittle bit ahead of me, hears my grunt of pain and skids to a stop. The man holding my hair lets go, grabbing my arm as I try to bolt.

"Now, little girl. Our boss just wants to talk to you." The man says and grins wolfishly.

"Let her go!" Bianchi yells and starts foreward.

"Bianchi, no! I'll be fine, just go get dad." I say in my most camanding voice. Bianchi stops moveing and looks at me, fear the most dominet expression on her face. "The faster you leave the faster you can get dad." I say.

"I'll be right back Hayato." She promises.

"I'll be ok." Bianchi nods and darts away.

"Damnit! We weren't supposed to leave any wittnesess when we got her!" The man curses and I feel a shiver run up my spine. I lean over to his hand and sink my teeth into it. He yelps and lets go of me, giving me enough time to run back the way we came. _I can't let Bianchi get hurt, I have to distact him!_ I look over my shoulder to see him a few feet behind me. I slam into someone and stumble a bit. I feel a hand grip my shirt. I look up in fear only to have it fade into releif.

"Mr. Ven!" I yell as I hug him. He pushes me away slightly. "Mr. Ven? what wrong?" Ven picks me up and hands me over to the other man. I start struggiling as I realize what just happened. The man holds me against his chest as Ven brings out a damp cloth. "No Ven! This isn't like you! STOP IT!" I start ranting as he comes closer, I swing my head back and hit the man's nose. He drops me to the ground as his nose breaks with a sick cruntching sound. I dart between his legs and run towards the woods. I hear them run after me and I feel an arm wrap around my waist. The person stuffs the damp cloth over my nose and mouth. It smells sickly sweet._ I hate choloriform._ I think as everything goes black.

**SEE IF I WAS MEAN I WOULD STOP HERE. **

**TIME AND PLACE SKIP.**

I jerk up to a sitting position as I wake up. I reach up to push my hair out of my face and realize I have handcuffs around my wrists. _Fuck! I'm totally screwed! I don't know how to pick a lock. _I look around to room I'm in only to wrinkle my nose in disgust. It a gray cement room and has bars instead of one wall. It looks like a police cell. I snort in slight amusement._ I haven't even done anything wrong yet and I'm already behind bars. I can't wait untill I do, do something wrong. I might even make the news._ I flinch when I hear someone slam their fist into the bars. I look up and glare at the man, and notice the it's the guy that I earlier broke his nose. A smirk plays on my lips.

"What the hell you looking at you little whore?!" He snarls, but it kindda is ruined by the nasaly quality to his voice.

"I'm just trying to figure out where your nose is. Oh wait, If I remember correctly I platered it all over your face. Though I do have to say, it improves your looks a whole bunch." I say in a innocent voice and smirk even more when he realizes what I've said.

"YOU LITTlE BITCH!" His hand flashes out inbetween the bars and grabs my shirt. Lifting me off the ground and pulling me closer to him.

"Anderson! PUt her down now!" A vaugly familiar voice snaps. I look ove and see Jason standing there. I'm set on the ground and Anderson back away from the cell, and closer to another cell across the hall. I look into the cell and notice theirs a bloody and bruised little kid in it, the kid backs away from the door as Anderson backs away from my cell.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Go get the supplies ready. She's not going to be easy to tame by the looks of it." Jason says.

"Yes sir, But why do you think that?" Anderson asks, with a glare towards me. I stick out my tounge and flip him off.

"That a good enough example?" I ask him with a slight snarl in my tone.

"You told me that that she heard you say no witnesess, so she told her sister to run away. So knowing that she might be her only chane at escape, she bit you and ran in the oppisite direction. She ran into Ven, and when she realized he was a tratior- " I stiffen at this "She slammed her head into your nose to get away. Not to mention when she woke up she didn't start crying, like a normal 6 year old would, she observed her sorroundings and only flinched when you slammed your fist into the bars but only because she didn't realize you were there. She recognized you and made a joke about you and didn't even twitch when you grabbed her collar and was about to beat her up." Jason says in a calm voice, like he's discussing the weather. Anderson, furrows his eyebrows and frowns. _I got caught by an idiot._

"So that's why you think she won't be easy to break?" _Oh, fuck! __**Please **__don't me what I think he means!_

"I _know _she won't break easily. Now go." Jason orders, and Anderson scurries away like the obeidiant little puppy he is.

"So Jason, how about we make a deal?" I ask in a casual voice, he looks at me amused.

"Go ahead."

"You let me and all the other kids in here free." He chuckles.

"And tell me why I should do that."

"Because if you don't you'll live to regret it." This causes him to burst out laughing.

"Any other plans deals you want to share with me, I can always use them as jokes at the next Boss meeting."

"Fine, let the rest of the kids go and keep me here. I won't try to escape and I won't run." He starts laughing even harder.

"Boss, it's ready." Comes Anderson's irritating voice. Jason straightens up and nods.

"Get her in there and strap her down. I'll be in there when your done." Jason says and walks off. I gulp and move back as Anderson opens the door.

_"If you stand up and push back they won't be _

_able to say no forever. Just don't give in. You may be _

_the underdog because your little and a girl, but _

_everyone underestimates an underdog. It's just _

_a matter of making your enemy mad and using it _

_against him when he is blinded by rage."_

I blink as I remember Hayato's words from tactics training a few weeks ago. I grin and watch calmly as Anderson comes foreward, he unlocks the handcuffs and throws them casually over his shoulder.

"Oi, so do you think with a lot of plastic surgery that you'll be able to get a woman?" I ask and watch passivily as he graps my arm again and drags me foreward. His grip tight enough to leave brusing. I look around and start memorising the way to were we're going.

"For your information, you little bitch, women love me." Anderson says grumpily, and opens a door and tosses me in ahead of him.

"I wasn't talking about your mother, you moron." I look around the brightly lit room and feel my stomach sink. _This is __**not **__going to be good for my health._ The room is white all around but with brownish-red bloodstains around a table that has 7 metal chains on it. Next to the table there is a trolley looking thing that has a bunch of surgical looking tools. I start squirming as Anderson grabs my arm and drags me to the table. "I don't suppose that you'll be the one on the table today?"

"Nope." _He sounds entirally to gleefull about this._ I start swinging at him as he lift me up and puts me on the table. He presses his forearm against my throat so I can't breathe and making it so it's to hard to fight back. He swiftly places the chains, while ignoreing my weak struggles. One around each ankle as tight as it can go, the same with my wrists. One around my forehead, making it impossible to move my head at all. One around my one around my throat, after he removes his arm. The metal biting into my flesh and tearing into it in some places as I strain to get free. I feel blood run down my throat as the chain around my thrat cuts into my neck. I hear the door open and a chuckle.

"We'll maybe she won't be hard to tame after all. The fight she put up while being put onto the table was weak." Jason says with malice.

"It may of been weak but it was still a fight you asswhole." I growl.

"Lets begin." Jason says and his grinning face apears before my eyes. The door closes with an ominious click.

ONE HOUR LATER

Another scream tears out of my throat as he digs the knife into my arm, again.

"Aw is the little girl in pain?" Jason asks pausing for a moment to see if I anwser this time as well.

"No, I'm having a fucking field day! When are we breaking for lunch? I'm starving." I snarl at him, though my voice is a little hoarce. Jason smirks and I struggle not to avert my eyes. He pulls the knife out of my arm and taps his chin with it thoughtfully.

"You know I'm feeling generous. I'll let you decide. I brand your number into your hand today or I'll inhibit your eyesight."

"How about we do neither and we call it even?" Jason lets out an amused chuckle.

"No you have to chose. Just remember that whatever you don't chose will happen to you tomarrow." _SHIT! What the hell do I do now? I really don't want to do this, but I've never been one to procrasinate by shying away. Even if I was about to get a beating, unless I could avoid it by running. But running away isn't an opption at the moment. _I glare up at Jason.

"I'd rather get both over now if you don't mind. Why put off somthing for tomarrow when it can be done today, and all that opptimistic bullshit."

"Wow someones eager. No one has ever chosen to do both."

"What can I say, I'm just that amazing." I say, sarcasim lacing my tone.

"Hm, I need to get the bandages then, it wouldn't do to have you get an infection." _It's never good when the bad guys think to get bandages._ I hear Jason leave the room and I take a deep breath to get my bearings. _I can't just go along with these jackasses, I need to figure out a way to get out of here. _ "I'm back~" Jason sings out happily, I gulp causing the metal around my throat to dig in even deeper. Jason moves off to the side and flattens my hand against the table. I gasp, though it sounds suspiciously like a sob, as he digs the knife into my hand and starts ripping the knife through my hand. After two or three minutes Jason pulls the knife away and grins. "Your number 59. Just telling you now because once I'm done with your eyes it'll be awhile before you can see without a red haze." _59? He's done this to 59 other kids. _

"You've done this to 59 other kids?" I ask my voice betraying my pain.

"Nope. We start over once we reach a hundred. Your actually number 6759. Anyway, goodnight. I can't do this next part when your awake otherwise I might actually blind you. Then you wouldn't sell for as much." Jason enters my vision showing me a syringe full of clear liquid. I feel a sharp pain in my arm, then darkness.

**DREAMSCAPE**

"Ok Hayato, tell me what the fuck is going on?" I shout, struggleing to make myself heard over the storm. It's worse then ever and I don't know why.

"I don't know! This never happened to me! Bianchi was the one who almost got kidnapped in my world! But the keyword is almost, she was never actually kidnapped!" Hayato yells barely making himself heard over the storm.

"Ok! Then what the hell is wrong with my head?! I'm acting the way I want to, or as much as I can in this situation!" I see Hayato grin wolfishly. **(A/N: Thats a scary picture)**

"Your pissed that someone is restraining you! It doesn't help that they knocked you out twice. Not only are you super pissed but your subconcious is telling both of how angry you really are!"

The dream starts going dull.

"Whats going on?"

"The drug they used was in a very small dose. Whatever they did to you will be painful soon. Stay strong and don't forget-" And the dream goes a staticy gray.

**XXXXX**

I let out a small scream of pain and struggle to sit up. _Oh god that hurts like a bitch! Oh god my eyes!_

"You shouldn't move to much. It hurts worse when you do." Comes a small crackley childish voice. I push myself into a sitting position and attemp to take off the cloth covering my eyes. "I wouln't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"If you do it'll hurt worse. I took my bandages off the first day and it hurt really bad." I hear something hit the metal bars and the child squeak in fear.

"Shut up you stupid brats." The voice growls and I hear them walk away. Rage boils in my stomach. _I'm not taking this shit! If I'm stuck here then I'll be defient. I may not be able to beat them up. But the won't silence me. _

_Shattered_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight._

_The future's open wide, beyond believing._

_To know why, hope dies._

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow._

_Suspended in a compromise._

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow._

_Somehow, sundown._

_And finding answers._

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called_

_home._

_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor_

_fading._

_Illusions of the sunlight._

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._

_With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending._

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I_

_know._

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your_

_love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words_

_carry on._

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's_

_beginning._

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my_

_heart._

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years,_

_wasted gain._

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not_

_over._

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all_

_shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, and his love will_

_conquer all. [x2]_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight._

Something slams into the bars again. I turn my head into the direction of it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!" The man roars.

"No, you can beat and break me but I will never be silent!" I yell at the man. I hear a whosh of air and a feel a stagering pain in my left temple.

_I guess he just punched me._ I think as my head flys to the side and into the wall.

Everything goes black.

**A/N:**

**I know that was a really long chapter but I couldn't just stop anywere and even now I'm not happy with the ending . **

**Anyway a thanks to **

**Animefreak1145**

**for reviewing last chap. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Reveiw please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning Violence, death and blood and a few time skips If it bothers you PM me and I'll give you a overview**

**With Bianchi**

"I'll be right back Hayato." I promise, I can see the fear in her eyes, but I'm not sure if it's because she got caught or not, she's not exactly normal.

"I'll be ok." Hayato says, I nod and run off.

"Damnit! We weren't supposed to leave any wittnesess when we got her!" I almost stop at this but I keep running foreward. _They were targeting Hayato, they knew where she was and maybe even who she was with. I __**have **__to get to Father!_ I duck under reaching hands and lash out with my elbow, I hit the unknown man in the face and continue running. I enter the house and run in the direction of Fathers office. A hand grips my arm, I look up to see Ven.

"Mr. Ven! H-hayato's been caught by some bad guy!" I cry. A flicker of guilt crosses his expression, then it turns to determination.

"Go to your father, you'll be safe there. I'll go save your sister." Ven says in a calm commanding voice. I nod as he lets go of my arm and I start running again. I make it to his office without any trouble and burst into the room.

"Bianchi! What are you doing in here?" Father says looking alarmed.

"T-they caught Hayato!" I yell, Father looks shocked then angery.

"Bianchi stay in here." He says and sweeps towards the door pulling a gun out o his pocket.

"Wait I want to go with you!" I say and Father freezes.

"Are you really willing to kill someone. To shot them knowing that if you don't they'll kill you." I nod staring at Father in determination. He sighs and hands me the gun. I turn and run out.

"Watch over her and for God's sake don't let her shot." I hear before the door closes.

**AROUND 1 AM TWO DAYS AFTER HAYATO WAS KIDNAPPED**

"We'll we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Father roars, slaming his fist down on the table. One of Fathers' advisors puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We know you want to get out there and find Hayato but we don't know where to go. We don't even know who the enemy is." He says in a calming voice.

"So what are we supposed to do?! It's been two days and still no contact from her kidnappers about what they want!"

"You might want to consider the fact that they might not call because she's already dead." He says. I stiffen.

"Hayato's not dead!" I yell standing up from my seat in the corner of the room.

"Child, when somone is kidnapped and not found after the first 24 hours their usually dead."

"Yes, but this is _Hayato _we're talking about. Since when has she ever been normal?" I cross my arms and stare at Father. "Give it one more day." I plead. "Give it untill midnight tonight to call off the search. Please, Hayato will manage a way to get in contact with us!"

"Why do you think that, Bianchi?" Father asks looking sad.

"You don't spend alot of time with Hayato, I do. She knows how to throw a punch. She knows how to make people so mad they can't think straight and even when she's in trouble she keeps a calm head."

"How do you know this Bianchi?"

"Mr. Ven was the one to teach her how to punch and she reads psychology books all the time. And she's kept her head twice before. Once when we when we where in the little cafe and she got shot and the second time right before she disappeared."

"Ok, Bianchi. Just don't get your hopes up."

"It's Hayato we're talking about Father. It's not hope, it's a fact."

And that's when the phone started ringing.

**HAYATO POV from now on**

I sit up as soon as I'm conscienses enough to do so. I reach up an take off the blindfold. I flinch as the little light in the halls hit my eyes, I notice that someone threw a blanket over me at some point. I blink and try to see through the red haze that is feeling up the place. It's kinda like fog, but red. I look down to acess the damange and am happy to find it's not as bad as it culd be. I have bandages around my throat, I can feel that, not see. I have badages up and down my arms as well and the hand that Jason cut into is bandaged as well, the blood having sept through sometime during the night. I look through the bars and look at the child across the hall.

"Your an idiot. I told you not to take off the bandages around your eyes because it can make it worse at first." He says angerly, causing me to shrug.

"I'd rather make it worse and be able to see now rather then later. Any way why's it red in the hallway?"

"They scratched your pupil."

"Oh." _Fuck, that's worse than I thought._

"Well look at this, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. About fucking time to, it's past Noon." Anderson growls walking up to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm so glad that I busted your nose up. Best moment of my life." His hand darts into the bars but I duck put of the way and grin up at him.

"Come here you little bitch!" I tap my chin as if considering it.

"No, I don't think I will. I don't want to catch whatever it is that you have." I say seriously.

"WHAT!?"

"Didn't you know?! You have a very dangerous disease and it's contagious."

"Shut the hell up you little bitch!" He growls and stomps away. _Aww, I'm kinda bored now._ I look across to the boy.

"So what disease does he have?" The boy asks looking curious, I smirk.

"Stupidity." I burst out laughing and after a moment he joins me. "So whats you name? And how old are you? Your voice is deepish but has a childish quality."

"My name is Hal, and I'm thirteen. What about you?"

"Hayato, I'm 6."

"You sound smart for a six year old." _That's because i'm not six._

"You sound smart for a boy."

"Touche."

"So how did you get kidnapped?" I ask and his face drops. _Opps, maybe I shouldn't have asked._ "You don't have to tell me."

"No it's ok. They were after my little sister, she was 8. They came for her and I tried to stop them." A unbearably sad look crosses his face. "They pointed a gun at me and fired. Annie jumped in front of me and it killed her. They said because I was responsible for them losing money they'll beat it out of me."

"Oh god." He laughs bitterly.

"I don't want your pity."

"I wasn't pitying you, I was understanding. I _am _sorry for your lose though, I lost my mother when I was four." _And my dad when I was 9. I miss them. They were so warm._

"Oh_. _I'm sorry." I smirk at him to hide the oncomeing sadness.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't know. How long have you been here anyway?"

"Um about two months"

"Holy shit!"

"I know. Anyway lets talk about somthing else."

"Hey do you know any funny or stupid pick up lines? My sister usually tells me some and their halarious." I ask perking up. _I love jokes._ He tilts his head.

"I know a few."

"Tell me, please. I'll tell you some as well!"

"Ok, ok fine. You first."

"If I could rearange the alghabet I would but U and I together."

"That sucked." Hal says smirking.

"Oh yeah? Lets see you do better."

_I need a plan._

"Do you beleive in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" I start laughing.

"That was stupid! If you were words on page you would be called fine print."

_I can't just sit here and do nothing._

"Yeah and my joke was stupid. On a scale of 1-10 your a 9 and im the only one you need." I start giggling harder.

"Somthings wrong with my phone, your numbers not in it." Now Hal starts laughing as well.

_These kids don't deserve this!_

"Thats so corny! I dont't need twitter, i'm already following you." I stop laughing.

"You stalk people! Thats so wrong!" I say in a scolding tone and burst out laughing at his angry expression.

_I'll be damned if I just sit here and do nothing._

"I do not! It's a joke!"

"Remember me? Oh thats right, I've met you only in my dreams." Hal starts laughing again.

_But what can I do, I'm just a kid myself. _

"So stupid! Did the sun just come up or did you just smile at me?" Hal says between laughter, I start cooing.

"That one was kinda cute. Did it hurt when you fell-"

"Ah, that one's kinda chees-" He intrupts.

"Becuase your face is kinda f'ed up." I say and hold my stomach as I laugh at his stunned expression. **(A/N: Thats my favorite XD, sorry i wanted there to be atleast a little bit of humor in this chapter because the rest is pretty grim) **

_Even so, I will not just sit back. I've changed far to much just to take the punches without dealing out some damage of my own._

I hear someone stomp down the hallway and continue laughing even as Hal quiets down and motions for me to do the same. _ I will __**not **__bow to __**anyone**__ ever again._ Anderson stops infront of my cell and slams his fist into the bars, causing a loud bang. I continue my laughter for a few more seconds, just to prove he isn't a concern to me, and then stare him straight in the eyes. Or as much as I can with this damned red haze. "Speaking of fucked up." I drawl out in a bored tone, I hear Hal stiffle a laugh.

"Shut up!" He growls and starts unlocking the door. My eyes fall on the keys as he puts them back into his pocket. My eyes light up and I can almost imagine a light bulb over my head. _Oh, this will work just perfectly. _ My smirk grows a little dangerous and I let my eyes go cold as I regard him. Anderson pauses with his hand stretched out to grab me. "What the hell are you?" My smirk grows even more at his unease.

"The world will never know." Anderson rolls his eyes and sneers.

"Just come on." He reaches and grabs my arm, squeezing it so tight I feel yesterdays cuts reopen. My breath comes out as a hiss and I try to pull away from him._ I can't believe I ever use to cut myself in my old life to relieve myself of emotional pain. _

"Let go of me!" I cry out making my voice sound childlike and scared, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Anderson just chuckles.

"Shut the hell up you bitch." _Oh shit I'm screwed, he doesn't even sound angry. He sounds happy._ He pulls me into the white room from yesterday an the door shut with a sense of finality.

**7 hours later**

I gasp when I hit the ground as Anderson throws me back into my cell.

"Hayato! Are you ok?!" Hal yells on the other side of the hall. Anderson turns and punches Hal, telling him to shut up or he'll make him shut up. I roll over on my side and struggle to breathe. _That was __**torture.**__ Oh wait torture, __**ha! **__I made a funny._ I burst out in hysterical laughter, only to, a second later, have pain lace up and down my rib cage. I curl up into the fetal position and rap my arms around my chest as I start coughing. "Hayato! Damn it, Hayato! Anwser me!" Comes Hal's voice, once I manage to get my coughing bout under control I lift my arm and give a thumbs up. "How bad is it?" He asks in a quieter voice.

"One rib broken, at least two bruised. I think they broke my collarbone as well, I heard somthing crack. But other then that it's just a really bad beating." I stretch out and try to move my arm so I can prop myself up, and I do, barely. Hal whistles.

"Damn, they got you good. Your already forming bruises." I hiss out a breath and focus my injured eyes on him.

"I'm well aware. Wait we're did Anderson go?"

"He left during your coughing fight." I gingerly start rolling my shoulders, biting my lip so I don't start crying.

"Later wh-when I start my plan, don't sa-y anything." I hiss out, trying to contain my pain.

"Ok." Hal says sounding uncertain.

"Just trust me."

"I do."

"Then for now, i'm taking a nap." I say and rap the blaket around myself slowly, carefully, so I don't injure myself more.

"Night."

"Night." I say as I fall asleep.

**Two hours Later, Thoughts will be in bold here, or atleast for a little bit**

"Hayato!" The voice hisses. "Hayato wake up!" I groan and roll over, gasping in pain as I hit my shoulder's. _**Stop bitching, it's going yo hurt worse in the long run.**_

"I'm up." I groan and open my eyes to almost utter darkness. "Any gaurds near us?"

"Andersone is about 15 cells down." Hal whispers, I smile even though it hurts. _Perfect._ I stand, ignoring Hals alarmed look and throw my body against the bars. Creating a hollow thud that can clearly be heard. _**OOOOWWWW!**_My body screams as I do it again. I struggle to not scream as I open my mouth to get Andersons attention.

_"This Is War"_

_A warning to the people,_

_The good and the evil,_

_This is war._

Every other word I slam into the bars.

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to_

_lie,_

I hear Anderson start stomping down the hall, yelling for whoever it is to stop singing. I smirk, _**bring it you bastard**_**!**

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

I yell the last sentance as he comes closer, slamming into the bars even harder, Hal starts slamming into the bars as well.

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

I can see Andersons outline now.

_A warning to the prophet,_

_The liar, the honest,_

_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah,_

_The victor, the messiah,_

_This is war._

He stops in front of my cell as Hal and I slam into the walls in sync. _** This is a warning, I will fight.**_

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to_

_lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

Andersons hand reaches out to grab me but I duck under him and grab his arm and pulling. Causing his face to slam into the bars with a sicking crack as his nose starts to bleed. He's eyes are dazed and I start punching him through the bars.

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

Each word is pronounced with a punch. My knuckles scraping the bars and blood dripping off of them.

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world (x3)_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun (x3)_

_The war is won_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

I stop punching as Anderson is knocked uncouncious, I stop singing so it seems like he knocked me uncouncious instead. I quickly reach through the bars and pull out the key to the cells and unlock the cell door. I drag Anderson in, ignoring the fact the I can barely move my shoulder, and when I do it feels like it's on fire. I search him and take his cell phone, _That will be usefull in a few minutes. _A pocket knife and his gun before looking around to see how I can tie him up. My eyes fall on my blanket. I pick it up and use the pocket knife to start ripping it into three strips. I take one and gag him with it. I take the second one to tie his arms behind his back. And I use the third to tie his feet together. I roll him to the far side of the cell and pull out the mans cell phone. I quickly ial the number and pray that this works.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

"Hello?" Comes a deep voice that I've come to care for over the last few years.

"Hello Dad."

"Hayato! Were are you?! Are you all right?! Tell me where you ar-"

"Calm down for a second and I will." I hear him take a deep breath.

"Ok"

"I have no clue where I am, but you can track this call and I'm perfectly fine." I lie, keeping the quiver out of my voice. "Once you trace this call I need you to bring back up and ALOT of ambulances." I hear him start yelling orders and people hustleing in the background.

"Ok, but why alot of ambulances?"

"There's other kids here."

"We'll be right there, can you stay on this line?"

"No, the enemy might walk up at any time. I'll leave it on so you can trace it to the building but I'm getting me and these kids out of here."

"Hayato! Don't you dare! Just stay put and we'll be-" I press the mute button and place it on the ground. I dart out quickly lock the cell behind me, I go to Hal's cell and unlock it and he walks out carrying his blanket. I raise an eyebrow.

"Some kids might be bleeding."

"Oh, ok. Here's the key start unlocking the cells, but make sure they know to be quite."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Looking for a way out." I say as I pass him the key and pocket knife. I stuff the gun into the waist band of my pants and walk the oppisite way silently. I quickly walk passed the cells of the other kids until I get to other doors, I walk passed those until I see a window. _Bingo._ I turn and start running back to Hal. I reach the hall I left Hal on and see that he has a good sized group of older-ish children that look 9, 10, 11, and 12, holding smaller and more injured children. "Is that everyone?"

"Yes. I beleive so." A older child steps foreward.

"I've been here the longest and this is everyone."

"Ok lets go."

"But were are we going? They'll kill us if they find us." A younger kid says.

"Listen up, their not going to catch us if we're quite and fast."

"But-"

"I said listen up you brat!" I hiss. "We. Will. Be. Ok. If you want to stay here, then go ahead. But shut the hell up and don't get in our way." The girl takes a step back, afraid of the anger in my voice. "Any other objections?" I look around. "Good, now lets go." I say and turn around. I walk back towards the window and we make it to it without a problem._ This is going __**way **__to smoothly. Someone should have notic-_ And thats when a window alarm goes off as I open it. "Shit!" I push Hal out the window. "Help them out." I order as I push the first girl through the window. "You kids need to stay calm and be fast." I walk to the edge of the group and pull out the gun and aim it at the first responders. They pause when they see the gun pionted at them, I smirk.

"Listen girly, put down the gun and come back with us and no one will get hurt." One says in a fake sweet voice.

"No chance in hell." I say in a calm assured voice.

"Hayato, come on." I turn my head just enough to see Hal beakoning me through the window. I slowly back up keeping my gun on them even as they pull out their own weapons. I duck as I see them pull the triggers and the bullets rustles my hair as I turn and fling myself out of the window, with Hal's help ofcourse. I groan as I land on Hal and his elbow jams into my shoulder. "Sorry Hayato." He says as I wiggle off of him and grab some kids hand as I try to stand.

"To the woods now!" I order as I face the window and take the gun to shoot a warning shoot into the building. The other kids just stand their looking scared.

"But we're scared." One says in a quivering voice.

"I said now!" I roar and they start running towards the woods.

"I can help." Hal says.

"No, I'll be fine go." I hear more yells from inside after he sprints off, intent on herding the girls into the woods. I fire two more shots into the building in quick sucsession, hearing a pained scream as one or bothe of the bullets hits someone. I hear return shots and quickly fall to the ground to avoid getting shot. I turn to see that the girls and Hal are almost at the woods, so I fire one more shot and take off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" A single lone voice outside yells in outrage. I look over my shoulder to see someone running after me with a large sword in hand. I trip over a root and go crashing to the ground, I cry out as I feel my ankle crack. I look up and see the swordsman is closer then ever, he raises his sword and brings it down as a figure jumps infrount of me. Blood splashes over me as the sword collides with the man. I hear a fimiliar voice cry out in pain and my heart stops. _No, I don't care if he's a traitor! He can't die!_ His body slumps to the ground next to me. _VEN! _I raise the gun and point it at the man that is raising his sword again, he grins as he notices. "Is the little girl going to pull the trigger or not~" He coos.

"Damn straight I am." I snarl and pull the trigger. He gasps as the bullet rips through his stomach. He turns and wobbles his way back a few steps before falling to the ground. My stomach churns at the fact that I might've killed somebody but I ignore it and turn to the figure next to me. "V-ven!" I cry as I put my hands on the large wound, trying and failing to stop the bleeding.

"B-bambina, I'm sor-ry." Ven rasps out, tears run down my face.

"N-no you didn't do anything wrong."

"I-i di-did and yo-u do-on't even know why."

"You can tell me when we get home." I say and press harder on the wound, Ven's hand lift's off the ground and to my face.

"They h-had my little sister, at first they had my wife b-but when I refuesed they k-killed he-r and took my sister a f-ew ye-ars later. I'm so so so-rry that I-i did this to-o y-ou." I sob rips out of my throat as he starts coughing up alot of blood.

"It'll ok, no one would blame you. J-just do-on't di-e on me."

"Tha-at's one order i'l-l ha-ve t-to refu-se, sor-ry Bambin..." His voice trails off and his hand drops.

"Ven?" I shake his shoulder. "VEN! WAKE UP! NO DAMNIT!" I yell and gently close his sightless eyes.

"I see one!" A voice yells. I look up to see a group of armed men making their way towards me and the body that used to be Ven. I grab the gun I see poking out of Ven holister and turn the first gun onto the men. _They'll pay for this! This all their fault! _I shot the remaining three bullets at the men, barely pausing to switch targets. To my shock each bullet hits a man, three of the seven men go down.

"Shot the little bitch!" One of the mens allies snarls. They pull out guns as I switch guns. I start pulling the trigger and ignore the bullets that fly by me, crying out but not halting, when one burryies itself in my arm. After a few minutes I'm out of bullets and targets. I get up and limp over to the men and pull off guns and extra ammo. I wince as I stoop down. _So a rib, my collar-bone and my ankle is broken... Yeah, I can still figure a way to blow this building up._ I carefully stand up as I hear gunfire, I look around but don't see anyone. I see flashes of light from guns to the left suddenly, but can't see who is fighting through the red haze.

_They won't get away with this!_

I walk back to the window and listen to make sure no one is coming before sliding through the window and landing heavily on the floor. I walk through the halls carefully, hiding when ever I hear someone approaching.

_They don't have any right!_

I open doors at random before I come across a weapons room, I slide in and shut the door carefully behind me. I look around and see all types of guns, that I have no clue of their names, before my eyes fall to a small box of bombs. My lips curl in a feral grin.

_Their gonna __**pay **__for what they did to Ven, in __**blood**__._

I limp over to it and start stuffing the bombs into my pockets and down my shirt, once I tuck it in. I grab a nearby lighter and peek out the door and start walking towards the torture room. Once there I walk/limp in and start placing bombs in groups of four in the corners and one group of four on the table. I minupulate the fuses until their long enough to give me time to get away. I set the fuses then hurry out the door, I get halfway down the halway before it explodes and I smile even though the force of the explosion sends me to my knees. I growl to myself as my vision starts going hazyer then normal and I remember the bullet I took to the arm.

_I can't pass out yet, I can't! They deserve to-!_

"So I'm guessing your Hayato." A calm voice says behind me and I worrel around to see a man with slightly short messy black hair. I quikly pull out the gun, but it's hard to focuse. The man raises his hands slightly in the surrender posistion. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You are Hayato right?" I heaisitate slightly then nod, then just as quickly stop as the hall starts spinning. "My names Shamal. Your Father sent me to look for you on the inside as they distracted the men outside."

"T-he other children?" I gasp out. _ This is Shamal? I thought he was a pervert? Maybe it's just because the situation is serious. _

"Their fine. We got them before the enemy could." He walks foreward and I raise the gun slightly. "Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hurt females." He sighs when I don't move and raises one hand and I see a bug fly off it.

"Fuck!" I say and take several quick and painful steps back before I feel a sharp stinging pain in my neck. My body goes numb and the gun falls out of my hands as I fall foreward. Shamal catches me and carries me as one would a baby. I hear him sigh as my eyes start to slip closed.

"Women, so feisty." I hear a chuckle as I drift off.

**A/N:**

**Yeah sorry about the wait, I've been in a big funk lately and I just couldn't type. **

**Anyway I want to pair Elisa up with someone, who should it be? Just review or PM me to vote.**

**Reveiw please, it'll make me feel happy**


	7. Chapter 7

**MINDSCAPE**

"Hayato?" I ask. "Why are you see through?"

"Well because I decided you don't need me anymore." He says, a totally serious look on his face.

"And what does that mean?"

"You won't see me again, atleast not for a long long time."

"Ok, wait WHAT?" I yell, and for once the storm pauses freezing in its tracks.

"I'm not needed. Plus this is your second chance at life. You don't need me t be hanging in the back of you mind, literally, and I don't want you to doubt your decisions. I'll agree with whatever you do as long as your happy with it." He flickers again and a faint smile is seen. "Just be happy-"I slam into him wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Your a bastard." Hayato chuckles before patting my head.

"I know." I pull away and give him a frown. "What?"

"You couldv'e atleast given more then two hugs since I met you if you were just gonna leave." I say pouting. He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"What ever you say squirt, whatever you say. Though your taking this alot better then I thought you would." I roll my eyes.

"Give me a little credit, jeesh. Plus I'll see you again someday. You didn't say never, you just said for a long time.-"

"Your smarter then people give you credit for." Hayato interupts.

"-Also the most annoying people are the people you can't get rid of."

"Why you-!" I laugh and duck under the playfull swipe aimed at me.

"Now, now, Haya-kun you should be nicer." Hayato slammed his palm into his forehead.

"I am not going to argue with a kid."

"You argued with Lambo, and he won."

"... He had grenades."

"He was, what five?" Hayato flickers again and this time for a longer period of time.

"Well kid, this is goodbye."

"Yup, bye Hayato." I say and he ruffles my hair.

"Bye kid..." Then he disappears, leaving me in my own mind with the winds slowly blowing around me. _Well I'd rather be awake then alone._

**REAL LIFE**

"...She won't ...untill tomarrow...earliest."

"Was ...surgery...ful?" _What the hell! Everything is a blurry mess. And I haven't even opened my eyes yet! _ A small groan slips past my lips as I twitch an arm and pain laces up my arm and through my shoulder, making that hurt as well.

"I thought you said you gave her pain killers?"

"I did."

"Then why is she in pain."

"She could be having a nightmare." _And look at that, maybe the blurry noises was just because I was half alsleep, atleast the pain woke me up_. I blink and stare at the ceiling, glad that my eyesight isn't red anymore.

"Hayato!" I blink, looking at the person who called me, in a daze. Oh, I recognize this person.

"Hey dad." I say and it comes out a hoarce whisper. He runs a hand over my forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, where are we?"

"We're in the infermary. Dr. Shamal fixed you up." I blink as I recall the last few day, then sit up in a rush, only to his in pain after a moment. "Hayato, you shouldn't be sitting up.

"Is Bianchi ok?!"

"She's perfectly fine, she just wants her little sister back."

"Oh thank god, What about the other kids?"

"Their fine to, we found them and sent them home. Except for one, he said his name was Hal. He refused to leave."

"Why?"

"Said that you helped get him out of that hell hole so he joined our Familigia to help out."

"Really."

"Yes he want's to help out really badly."

"Oh yeah! How come I can see you?"

"I can explain that." Shamal says coming into the convesation for the first time. "I healed your eyes, the only side effects are that you'll have to wear contacts or glasses when reading from now on."

"Ok and the other wounds?"

"I healed them as much as possible, the only problem was that you alot of them. Five spots that had internal bleeding. Two broken ribs, one cracked rib, several brused. A bullet wound to the arm, and we had to dig it out-"

"I don't think you should tell her all of this! You'll scare her!"

"No it wont, it was scaryier getting them, that's over. But it's my body I want to know whats going on." Dad looks at me in shock then nods to Shamal sadly as if just now realizing I'm not a normal child.

"As I was saying the bullet got stuck in your arm, it'll scar but you wont have any permenant damage. Ankle was broke in two differnt spots, and you have two knuckles that are broken. And your collarbone was broken in 3 different places" I whistle.

"How much of that were you able to fix?"

The internal bleeding is fixed, you'll have brusies there for a week or so, that mean don't move to much or they'll reopen. You ribs are fine as well, just a little bruised. The bullet wound, as I said earlier will scar but basically as if someone cut you with a peice of glass, it's just stitches, five to be exact. For your ankle I was able to heal one of the broken spots all the way but the other is a minor fracture. I decided that you knuckles can heal on their own because it should only take up to three weeks before you can take the brace off. The Collar-bone was tricky instead of it being broken in three places now it only has three very minor fracters in it. We also put a bandage around your neck, it's going to scare as well, along with your right hand."

"Ok, thanks Doc."

"Hayato, I have something I need to tell you." Dad says a half angry half sad look crossing his face.

"Yes?"

"Ven, was an enemy."

"No he wasn't."

"Honey, he was. We found him on the property. He didn'tcome with us. He was already there."

"Yes but because-"

"He was the enemy."

"No he-"

"He betrayed us."

"Ven would ne-!"

"Ven was a tratior!"

"HE DIED SAVING ME!" I yell

"You were in that place because of him!" Dad hisses angerly. I glare at him.

"No I was there because Jason saw me and wanted to sell me to the highest bidder. Ven's family was kidnapp-"

"He still betrayed us. Familigia before Family." I blink shocked that he would say that.

"So your saying that because I'm your daughter that if I do one wrong thing and you think that I could endanger your precious 'familigia' that you would banish me?" He looks shocked thats the conclusion I would come to.

"It's not like that-"

"But you said Family comes after Familigia. I'm family not Familigia."

"But you are Familigia. Though after you turn 16 you'll be married off-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I roar then burst out coughing.

"-that's why we never started to train you." He says going on as if I hadn't yelled at him. "Mafia wifes are supposed to be traquil and doycle. Something pretty to look at."

"Is that why you married Bianchi's mom?!" I snarl.

"Yes that was an aranged marrage as well. Wait Bianchi's mom?"

"Yes you sexist bastard! Bianchi's mom. I know Lavina was my mom." I say glareing at him. He shrugs.

"Good then I won't have to tell you later."

"I'm _not _getting married." I declare crossing my arms.

"You'll do as I say. And from the moment you get better on, you'll be praticing to become the perfect wife. It'll take a while because a Mafia wife is supposed to do as she is told." He says in a cold voice before standing and walking to the door.

"News flash!" I growl after him. "It's not 1865 anymore, old man, It's the twenty first century and I can do whatever I damn well please!" The door slams shut with a sense of finality. I collapse back onto the the pillows and let out a small cough.

"Take deep breathes." Shamal advices watching me struggle to breath properaly.

"Fucking Bastard! I won't become someones wife, I refuse!" I weaze out.

"I know just calm down. Take a nap or somthing kid. This is a battle you have to fight when your healed and not in any pain." I nod and close my eyes. "I feel bad for the poor bastard they try to marry you off to kid, you got spunk." He mutters.

"I feel bad for him too." _If their dumb enough after the stunt I just pulled to think I'll do what they want without a fight, then their screwed. Now all I have to do is talk them out of this._

_...Or iritate them to the point where they give up._

_...Whatever works._

.0.0.**six months later**.0.0.0

I yawn and stare out the window, ignoreing the woman who is supposed to be teaching me table edicate for a wife. It has way to much shit to learn. For gods sake people you _do not _need three different spoons. And why the hell should the wife have to poor the husbands drink? He's got hands make him use them! I glare at the woman as she slams the book down next to me.

"Pay attention! Or I will tell your father!" She scolds angerly for the twelth time, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why should I? I'm not going to get married. So all of this shit is stupid." She gasps as if shocked, then snatches my hand off the table, making sure to pick up the one that isn't sorta recently healed, before slamming the book cover side onto it. I sigh exasperatidly and look at her. "Was that supposed to hurt? I've stubbed my toe harder then that." Not really I've just had worse beatings then a book against my hand, my knuckle aren't even going to bruise. I sigh boredly and look out the window, pulling at the collar of my dress. 'Father' said that mafia wifes shouldn't show their scars, if they have any and appearently they shouldn't. So they threw away all of my old clothes and got me dresses that have sleeves that are as long as my elbows, elbow length gloves. They also have reeeaaaalllly high collars, like they start right underneath my jaw. Plus the dresses are basically floor length. Atleast I can wear flats. She slams the book onto my hand again, harder this time.

"Pay attention-!"

"Listen up because I am only going to say this one more time." I growl, finally losing my temper. "I. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck! I am not going to get married. And no matter how many times you slam that god damned book into my hand I will not pay attention. But if you hit me with said book one more fucking time, I will take it and beat the _living shit _out of you!" I snarl sending her my most angry glare. She flinches back then recovers.

"That's it, I'm telling your father." I make shooing motions at her.

"Go ahead, I don't give a damn." I say before looking out the window again, the woman huffs and stomps out. "Dramatic Bitch." I grumble.

"You should just do what they say to do. It would be easier for you." Hal says stepping out behind the bookcases.

"Aren't you suposed to stay out of sight during these lessons. Your just here to make sure I don't escape from this hell hole during these lessons."

"That and beat up your teacher again." He says sounding serious.

"I had a right to stab her with that needle!"

"And what was that?"

"She wanted me to take off my clothes so she could measure me and to get the proper lenghts so I can make my own clothes."

"Whats so bad about that?"

"There were men in the room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But if you go along with them it'll be easier in the long run."

"Fuck that! I'm not going to give into them just because they tell me to do something! They want to arrange my marrige!"

"So?"

"Their basically no better then Jason and his crew!" I growl, Hal flinches.

"No that's not true."

"Jason sold kids off to the highest bidder. Thats basically what my 'Father' is going to do." Hal's eyes harden.

"Your father loves you."

"And yet he's choosing _my _path in _my _life."

"He's doing what he thinks is right."

"He's not letting me choose, it's my life."

"Until your 18 he has control over you."

"Not if I get away first."

"I'll have to stop you." I stare at him in shock, then my own eyes lose any emotion I held towards him.

"Fine then. I guess you'll have your work set out for you."

"You seven, how much trouble can you be?" Hal asks mockingly. **(A/n: I don't know any of their actual birth days so imma pretend Hayato's already passed.)**

"Your 14, how easy would it be to get passed you? After all you off all people should know I can do alot of bad shit if I try." I growl a vicious smirk curling on my lips. The Library door slams open causing me to roll my eyes once again at how dramatic these people are.

"Hayato!" 'Father' yells marching in.

"Yes 'Father'."

"Just listen and get your studdies done!" I raise an eyebrow and put on a disintresed look.

"Why should I do that? I've decided to devote my life to God and become a Nun." I lie easily, 'Father' takes a deep breathe and visibly calms down.

"Do as your told." He snarls in a low voice.

"You know I may have liked you better before you told me I had no control in my life, but I've never liked lies or illusions. Because either way once the truth comes out, someone gets hurt."

"Don't be so over dramatic. Just do as your told before I do somthing we both will regret." He turns and stomps out of the room as I watch with immpasive eyes. Both Hal and I pretending we don't see the tears that run down my cheeks.

_The sad part is after 6 months of arguing and fighting back, I can't find it in myself to care. 'Father', and note the sarcasim I have when I call him that, blocked all contact with people. I haven't seen Bianchi or Mom since a week after I got rescued. All guards or anyone else I might have been friends with were moved to different areas or fired. I was forbidden to leave my room besides lessons. After a while it just gets tiring listening to people you don't care about ramble on about shit you don't care about. So i'll give in for now, I can't take being treated like a gost._

**A/n:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, i'll update in under ten days**

**also for the pairing**

**yamamto takeshi has 4 votes **

**hibari kyouya has 1**

**please tell me who she should be paire up with in a PM or a review**


End file.
